Occupational Hazards
by kokode
Summary: Taiga has long since accepted that in order to properly do their jobs and not get in too much trouble, he'd have to manage an overly jealous and overprotective boyfriend in the form of one Aomine Daiki.
1. Chapter 1: Acts of Love

Warning: MxM | Violence | Sadism

Note: lol I remember writing this after filling up with angsty Finder fics wwwwww guess I got too fed up with the sad and decided to steer away from it with this ehehe~

Note 2: AU where AoKaga-chan are actors with an established relationship uwu

Note 3: I don't know, really... may or may not be multi-chaptered... we'll see wwwwww

* * *

_Aomine could not, for the life of him, take his eyes off of the screen as the poor excuse of a man continued to torture the bloodied body of his lover. After whipping Kagami's back for who knows how many times, the god-awful creature then took to slicing up the redhead's once flawless skin._

_"Haa… see how beautiful your skin looks now? All bloodied up and bruised. Ah.. haa… the endless possibilities that I can still do to it makes me so excited I feel like exploding here and now!" the man sliced up Kagami's right arm, eliciting another gut wrenching cry out of the redhead. The man continued his ministrations until the redhead passed out and he saw no fun in torturing a sleeping victim._

_"Tomorrow, my beautiful pet, we will continue this tomorrow." the man's laugh continued to echo through the dungeon long after he was gone and the redhead was left there, bloodied and bruised, dreaming of a place where he is safe and in the arms of a certain blue haired man, the two of them playing basketball together and laughing happily with their friends…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut! Alright, that's a wrap! Toyama, move the lights over to that side, Genma the tables…" the bluenette moved immediately when the director cut the scene, running towards his boyfriend of two years and taking the props off of him. Before Kagami can say "Thanks for the hard work" like always, he found himself being engulfed in a warm embrace and getting squeezed by his boyfriend's big arms that he found it hard to breathe.

"Dai-ki.. Daiki! I can't—can't breathe! Oi!"

"Taiga are you okay? You sure? You're not hurt anywhere? Tell me, oh please tell me you're alright —"

"Daiki, really I'm fine! Geez, it was part of my job, the character I'm playing, remember? We were just acting, okay? Daiki. I'm fine, really."

Aomine let out a big sigh of relief as he forced himself to remember that it was, in fact, just part of their jobs as actors and that Kagami was also just acting and doing his job. Still, the bluenette could not get the scene out of his head and if the redhead had not calmed him down and reminded him of their profession, he seriously would have beaten the living daylights out of his co-worker after making sure that his lover was alright.


	2. Chapter 2: Ultimate Communication I

**Note:**_ AU where AoKaga-chan, Midorin and Kuro-chin are singers (lol duet series what else wwwwwww)_

**Note 2: **lol i fucking love the aokaga duet (i've listened to the midokuro one, too... awawa ono k's and ono d's voices are super nice to the ears aaaaahhhh~)

**Note 3: **i fucking suck at making up titles OTL also just part 1 for now 'cause i suck and im fucking lazy orz

* * *

"Har? What did you just fucking say?" The tanned male slammed his hands on the table separating him and his companion making the other jump in his seat.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Aomine-san but p-please calm down! I t-tried to negotiate w-with the recording s-studio b-but they stood their ground! I'm so sorry! (_As if it's my fault that you're TF is so freaking high…)_" Sakurai Ryou is seriously contemplating his career choices now that he's faced with one of the most sought out singers at the time who looks as if he would eat the trembling assistant manager whole, the seat he's currently on included.

"Stop mumbling and say that to my fucking face, Ryou."

"Wah! A-Aomine-san! I'm so s-s-sorry! I-I d-didn't mean it! I s-swear! Waaaaah!" Right, he should probably talk to Momoi-san for a change of talent to manage. And speaking of the manager…

"Dai-chan! Stop it, poor Ryou-chan is scared out of his wits already! You may leave Ryou-chan, don't worry, I'll talk some sense into this ganguro." Momoi smiled at the shaking male and ushered him out of the room before she set her sights on her talent-slash-money maker-slash-trouble maker of a best friend.

"Jeeze.. You know we can't do anything about it anymore if the producers and the studio can't afford your rates at this time. Between accomodating your freakishly high TF and other 3 famous singers' as well, of course they'd have to find alternative ways to actually afford the expenses." The pink-haired manager sat opposite Aomine, trying to reason with the male and make him see some sense.

"Tch. How come they could pay for that shitty four-eyes' rates and not mine? Goddammit I'm not the only one who has a 'freakishly high TF'." Of course the damned ore-sama noticed that.

"Well, it's 'cause they actually _need _Midorin's voice for his and Tetsu-kun's duet. (_"What? They need my voice for my duet with Taiga, too!"_) I mean for _both _of their songs. That other song you were supposed to feature in with Kagamin? Your only input there would be "Ha!", "Woo!", "Hey!" and some other little sounds and the studio could just use your already recorded voice and do some tinkering so they could insert them in the song. So basically, you're not needed." The last part sounded pretty harsh to the manager's ears and she saw the minuscule shift in her talent's demeanor, as if he was offended somehow, but it was gone before she could apologize.

"Fuck that! What about Taiga, huh? I _know _his rates are pretty high, too — though maybe not as high as mine — but still..!" Yep, she knew he was gonna point that out, too…

"_Sigh. _Dai-chan, it's because Kagamin is a natural born angel."

"What the fuck Satsuki. That doesn't even answer anything. I don't even know why you would point that out!" Aomine was seriously confused. He himself know that fact, he's dating that angel for fuck's sakes!

"Jeeze Dai-chan, you're so slow. What I meant was that Kagamin offered to sing his part for free. FREE. He's such a darling angel, isn't he?"

After she said that, she saw Aomine _gaping_ at her. It would seem as though the male's little brain couldn't process the words he heard and it just stopped functioning altogether. When he hadn't made any kind of movement for the next few minutes, Momoi started to worry and poked the other to get some sort of reaction.

"Dai-chan? Hey Dai-chan.. Daaaaaaaiiiii-chaaaaan… Hey! Wah—!"

Aomine suddenly let out a booming laugh that Momoi jumped so hard she dropped off her seat.

"Owwww… Dai-chan! Oh my God, why'd you suddenly laugh like that? Are you okay?"

Momoi was seriously worried that her best friend broke after hearing such things, he doesn't believe in (_"I'll do it for free, too, Satsuki."_) doing others a favor for without expecting anything in return. Wait, what?

"I'm sorry Dai-chan, I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?" Surely she was just hallucinating, right..?

"I said I'm gonna do it for free, too! FREE. Pro bono. Heh~ If my maji tenshi of a sweetheart can do it, I can, too. So you better get your ugly ass out of here and tell those cheapskates that the great Aomine Daiki will do them a one-time only service and I will feature in the duet all for the low low price of free. Well, what're you still doing here? Get your ass out there woman, time is running. Shoo! Shoo!"

Momoi was convinced that the world is coming to an end for this to be happening. But since it is — as Aomine said it — a one-time only service, a once-in-a-blue-moon kind of thing, she hauled her pretty ass off of her chair (she chose to ignore the other's unacceptable choice of words for now, she can deal with him later) and immediately contacted the studio and producers of the miracle that just occured.


End file.
